


It's Hard to Tell If Someone is Blue in the Dark

by Scytale



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Family Reacts to Contentious Marriage, Humor, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: In which everyone spends a lot of time discussing whether Psyche married a giant snake monster.





	It's Hard to Tell If Someone is Blue in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



> It is also hard to tell if someone is blue in the dark if the language doesn't have a word for blue that means just blue, but look, titles are hard.

"Husband," Psyche said. "Are you by any chance a giant snake monster?"

There was a pause.

"Sorry?" His voice sounded sleepy and a little muffled by the pillow.

She couldn't blame him for having trouble with the question; after all, they'd just had a night of lovemaking that was glorious even for them. It'd been so glorious that she hadn't even spent that much time cataloguing all the reasons he was probably not a giant winged snake.

"It's just," she said. "An oracle said I would marry a giant snake monster. I wanted to make sure that wasn't you."

Another pause.

"No, I'm not a giant snake monster."

"Oh," Psyche said thoughtfully. "Good."

So that was that.

* * *

"See," she told her sisters when they visited her the next morning. "He's not a giant snake monster. I asked and he said no."

Agave shook her head. "But Psyche," she said patiently. "That's just what a giant snake monster would say."

"That's also just what someone who isn't a giant snake monster would say," Psyche said.

She was trying not to snap. Her sisters were trying to help. But it just didn't seem fair for them to take a tone of such superiority, just because they knew what their husbands looked like. Besides, it took a lot of gall for them to claim to be experts on giant snake monsters in front of _her_. After all, if they were right, then she knew one more giant snake monster than they did, and very intimately at that.

"We just think that you shouldn't be too trusting," Tyro said. 

"There's nothing snake-like about him." Psyche said. "He has arms, for one thing. And legs. And a tongue which is very definitely not forked." She blushed.

Really, the list of parts he had that snakes did not went on and on. It was pleasant to contemplate.

Though...it did make her want to contemplate them visually, too. Drat it, her sisters made her curious. And anyway, she'd like to prove her sisters wrong, definitively and conclusively. Her husband would never have to know; he was such a sound sleeper.

Tyro was talking, her eyes large and limpid. "...your best interest at heart — "

"Actually, you're right," Psyche said.

Her sisters blinked in confusion.

Psyche nodded decisively. "I really should take a look at him. Just to confirm."

* * *

When it was all over, when oil had been spilt and cried over, when she'd conversed with gods and ants and had a beauty treatment that _seriously_ hadn't worked as advertised, she woke up in her husband's arms.

She stared at him. "You came back. I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me again."

"Psyche," he said, kissing her on the brow. "I'd come back for you even if you were a giant snake monster."


End file.
